Mystique
Raven Darkhölme (codename Mystique) is second in command of the Brotherhood of Mutants. History Powers and Abilities Powers * Metamorph: Mystique can psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result, she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, smell to overlap the original being, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice prints. * Metamorphic Adaptation: After her enhancement Mystique showed the ability to adapt her body depending on her situation at the time. She was able to to camouflage her body according to her surroundings, shift her organs into her lower extremities, and mimic the textures of metals (when she took on the form of Magneto and his helmet). She also clearly stated that she was always naked and simply made her skin look and feel like other materials to fool others. * Enhanced Physical Attributes: Able to enhance her strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and senses. * Accelerated Healing: Mystique's nature allows her to repair wounds and regenerate herself from minor to near death injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human. * Toxin & Disease Resistance: She is also able to develop resistance and immunities to toxins and diseases. * Retarded Aging: Her metamorphic powers have retarded the degenerative effects of aging. She has always had this ability even before her enhancement; she is reportedly over one hundred years old. * Psychic Defence: Mystique's nature also provides her with a natural defense against telepathic intrusion. Abilities * Master Combatant: Mystique is a highly skilled combatant. Her skills rival those of Black Widow and Captain America. * Trained Actress * Expert Marksman * Multilingual: Mystique has stated that she knows at least eleven languages; besides her presumably native German and English, she has demonstrated fluency in Spanish, Portuguese, French, Farsi and Czech. * Covert Operative: Strategist in terrorist and commando operations. * Strength Level: She can enhance her strength using her powers for brief periods by redistributing mass. Weaknesses * Appearance Limitation: Originally, it was clearly stated that Mystique's powers were limited to appearances only; she could not assume the powers of the people she morphed into or alter her body to adapt to different situations. Although Mystique’s powers were enhanced, Mystique could never duplicate the powers of other superhumans, and she still cannot duplicate the powers of the person she imitates: for example, when she turned herself into a duplicate of Nightcrawler, she did not gain the ability to teleport. However, she can use her powers to mimic the powers of others; such as assuming the form of Sabretooth, and then using her powers to enhance her senses, strength, speed, agility, and of course naturally heal at an accelerated rate. * Unchangeable Body Mass: While she can make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Although she can maintain the form of a person of her own height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form of a person physically bigger than herself, the greater the strain she feels. Paraphernalia Equipment * She has used experimental weaponry and devices, including a power-drainer that disabled Iron Man. Nanotech capable of fooling Cerebro and related tech. Weapons * Conventional firearms and an energy beam pistol. Various skull-shaped explosives usually carried on her belt. Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Canon characters Category:The Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Bad guys Category:Alive Category:Mutants